An Alien's Revenge
by Look To The Future
Summary: After the invasion, Herrington High goes back to it's old ways. There's one new thing though. A new student. She isn't just another student though, she's Marybeth's friend, and is out for revenge
1. Default Chapter

Hey. This is my sequel to, The Faculty. Please Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters in the story unless I have made them up myself. The Faculty is not my story, but this story right here is all mine. I wrote it myself and am only using things from the movie itself.   
  
  
Chapter One: The List  
  
The sun had just begun to rise over the small Ohio town. The yard surrounding the town's high school, Herrington High, stood still and empty. It was still a good 2 hours before school would begin. No one would was about to be there more than an hour before they had to be. Except one. A car that sat in the parking lot. The driver looked out at the school. Her eyes studied it intently and her mind furiously took notes of every detail. She had sat in the same parking space yesterday, doing the exact same thing.   
  
Today would be different though. Today she wouldn't sit in the car all day, and all night, watching the school, and the students. Today she would become one of them. Blend in and get to work. She had to get her job done. It was the only right thing to do. She would act just as they did. Be like all of them. Not stand out in any way. Blending. That is what she had to do. She couldn't be noticed all that much. That would risk a chance that someone might notice something a bit off. A bit strange. It would raise suspicion. Her cover would be blown and she would probably be killed. Or perhaps she was overreacting a bit.   
  
She studied the school and the lawn for a few more seconds then looked away. Her eyes fell to the passengers seat. A piece of paper. A list. The most important thing. Notes that had been sent to her every few hours by her friend. Her partner. They had decided together that she would be called Marybeth on earth. It seemed like a good name. Her, herself, had been given the name Marissa. So that is what she would be called as she attended school here. Marissa. She smiled to herself and picked the list up.  
  
Marissa and Marybeth had came to earth with only thoughts of world domination in mind. So that is what they took on. But only Marybeth had taken on the task of spreading the alien. Herself had stood back. They had went over every detail of the plan and decided that Marybeth would spread the aliens. Marissa would sit back and receive messages from Marybeth every few hours. Then if Marybeth would be killed, and of course all the other aliens that had been spread would die and the people would come back, Marissa would still be there. And so there she was. They had decided that if Marybeth failed they would give it a few months before Marissa would go in. Only she wasn't out to take over the world. She didn't want that since Marybeth was no longer there. Now the only need was to kill. Kill the ones on the list she held in her hand.   
  
"I'm not going to let you down Marybeth." She said aloud as she stared at the list.  
  
She had found all of the kids on the list. The list wasn't big. Only five names. She had saw them in the school yard and studied their behavior. They're behavior had changed slightly from what Marybeth had last recorded. Now her task was to make friends. There were only first names on the list but somehow she knew them. They had became close to her friend. Then they had destroyed her. She read the list of names to herself.  
  
Stokely  
Delilah  
Zeke  
Casey  
Stan  
  
She repeated the names in her head and imagined each one. She had watched them the day before. They didn't seem very close to each other. A few of them had made contact with each other but it was brief.   
  
A car pulled into the parking lot. It scared her. She sat back In her seat hoping not to be noticed. She didn't want any questions. She just wanted to look like a scared, new, confused student. That is what she was. A student. So what if she was an alien too? No one needed to know. Only she did. And, well the five kids on her list. But as soon as they knew it they'd be dead. She smiled.   
  
She sat in the car for another hour. More cars had pulled in filling spaces next to her in. Yet she stayed inside of the car. She didn't want to get out yet. She kept the thought of blending in in her mind. Not many students got there until last minuet. She wouldn't do that though. Her plan was to go in about fifteen minuets before the bell that said school was beginning would ring. That would give her time to get what she needed together and get to her first class. Classes. That reminded her. She need a schedule. The thing that would tell her where to go. She went over everything in her mind making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.   
  
She looked down at the clock in the car once again. It told her that she should most likely go inside now. It seemed like it was a good distance. It was about fifteen minuets before school begun. Just as she had planned. She turned in her seat and got her backpack. She took a green folder out and placed the list of names inside. Then she collected a few other papers that were mostly notes on how the ones she was to kill acted and just some other notes Marybeth had taken and she herself had taken as she watched the kids the day before. She sat in her front seat for another minuet. She rubbed her hands together nervously.   
  
"You can do this. It'll be fine. Just get the job done. Don't do it all together though. Spread it out. Wait awhile first. Don't draw attention." She whispered to herself. Then, putting the backpack onto her back she got out of the car and walked towards the school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Marissa made her way towards the school as she passed small groups of students talking about many different things. Some where important, some were just dumb little things. She watched everyone, but kept an eye out for the five specific students she had on that list. She didn't see any of them though she wanted to. Yesterday she had seen them from such a far distant. She had been parked in the middle of the parking lot so it wasn't all that easy to get a good view of any of them. Though Zeke had walked right by her car, so she had seen him pretty well. And Stokely and Stan had went to a car about 4 spots away from her.   
  
As she thought about all of these things she slipped off into her own world, lost in her own thoughts. She paid no attention to where she was going now. She ran straight into a student that stood in front of her. She stumbled backwards and the boy let out a startled cry. Then he turned around sharply and gave her a mean stare.  
  
"I… I'm sorry." Marissa stammered as she regained her balance. He rolled his eyes and shoved past her.  
  
"Watch where you're fucking going." He said as he walked away. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Friendly school." She muttered under breath, walking towards the school once again.   
  
  
She got inside of the school finally only to realize she had no idea where the office was. She needed to blend in, being late for a class wouldn't be a very good way of trying to blend in. She looked around hoping to see it but she didn't.   
  
She caught sight of a boy walking down the hall slowly looking down to the floor. She smiled when she saw him. It was Casey. Perfect. She walked calmly and then stopped by him.  
  
"Excuse me, can you show me where the office is? I'm new and I don't know where to go." She said giving him a small smile as she ended her sentence. He looked up and her and then looked away.  
  
"Sure. Follow me." He started walking again and she followed.  
  
"So, what's your name?" She asked. As if she didn't already now.   
  
"Casey." He said not missing a beat in the fast pace he walked.   
  
"I'm Marissa." She said looking at him. He didn't look very happy. "Do you not like showing me where the office is?" She asked feeling a bit curious. He turned to her again with the same annoyed look on his face.  
  
"No. I don't care."   
  
"You just don't look very happy."   
  
"Kids here just make my life a living hell ok? And you being a new girl, right now you're being all nice but after a few weeks you'll have made friends and you'll be just as bad to me as they are." He stopped abruptly in front of a door. "Here's the office. Nice meeting you." With that he walked off down the hallway again. She watched him walk away. He seemed nice. She didn't see why kids were mean. Of course she would eventually kill him, but still, he seemed nice. She shrugged and walked into the office.  
  
The office inside was pretty busy. There was one student screaming at a teacher who looked like she couldn't care less as she rolled her eyes and handed the screaming girl some papers. Marissa turned away from that scene to see another boy walking out a room towards the back of the office holding an ice back to his left eye. Marissa shuttered. What kind of place had she come to? She thought high schools were pretty nice places. She guessed that she had been pretty far off on her assumption.   
  
"Can I help you?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned to see a shorter woman with red hair that fell to her shoulders.   
  
"Uh, yes, it's my first day here. I need a class schedule."   
  
"Ok, just go over to the back desk and she'll help you out." The woman pointed and Marissa nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She then walked back there. As she got there the lady looked up and then rolled her chair over to a computer.  
  
"What can I help you with young lady?" She asked placing her hands on the keyboard.  
  
"I need a schedule. A teacher over there told me to come to you."  
  
"Well I am the person to see." She typed a few things into the computer then looked up again. "Name?"  
  
"Marissa Lawrence." The lady typed some more things then got up and walked over to a printer. She handed Marissa a schedule.  
  
"Ok, this has all of your classes and all of the classroom room numbers so you should be able to find your way just fine. If you have trouble just ask someone in the hall but God knows none of those awful children would help anyone other than themselves out so you'll probably end up coming back here and asking for help." The lady let out a long frustrated sigh then smiled and handed the schedule to Marissa. "Welcome to Herrington High." Marissa forced a smiled out then left the office feeling a bit scared. As she left she saw Delilah talking to another girl. She quickly thought of a way to talk to her. She walked across the hall and pretended to trip, falling into Delilah.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said quickly looking at Delilah. Delilah just stared back.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked sneering at Marissa.  
  
"Um no you don't. It's my first day here." She explained. Delilah now looked Marissa up and down.   
  
"Nice body, very nice hair. Perfect color of brown. Great eyes. Great deep brown." Delilah said as she looked at her. Then she looked at her friend. "Think she's cheerleader material?" Her friend now looked at Marissa. Then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Delilah smiled.  
  
"You might be hearing from us." Then she added. "If you're lucky. Have you made any friends here yet? There are some people if you hang out with, you will never be speaking to us again."   
  
"Um, no not really. I talked to a boy named Casey…" As soon as she said the name Delilah put her hand out signaling to stop.   
  
"If you ever talk to that dork Casey, you will never be hearing or seeing us again." Delilah's friend looked at Delilah.  
  
"You went out with him for like 2 months though." Delilah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Only because he had saved like the whole world from being taken over by aliens." Delilah rolled her eyes and her friend nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. You so made him think he was going to be popular for a long time." Delilah laughed.  
  
"I know. He's so pathetic." Marissa saw now that people were really mean to Casey. Delilah turned back to Marissa again.  
  
"There are some other people too. If we see you with them, we'll warn you. Ok?" The first bell rang. Delilah looked up then back down. "We'll be seeing you around." Marissa nodded then the two walked off down the hallway talking and laughed. Marissa stood there for a second as she read where to go for her first class, then walked in the direction she believed it was in. She hoped she was going in the right direction. She saw a teacher and decided to ask for help.   
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where this class is?" She asked holding her schedule out. The teacher looked down at it and looked around. He looked really out of it. Then he spoke, when he spoke his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. She realized that he was drunk. My God what kind of school had Marybeth started the alien infection at?   
  
"Um yeah that's my class. Just…" He drained off and looked around then snapped back to reality. "Just follow me." He then first stumbled, then began walking so she followed. 


	3. Ch 3

Thanks everyone who has been reviewing the story. When I read the reviews I really get into writing the next chapter. Sorry if they come a little slow, I write them down in my notebook in school. Math is such a good class to do that in. lol. Well here ya go, the new Chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Marissa sat in her seat quietly as the class neared slowly to an end. Mr. Tate sat on the edge of his desk as he read from the text book. The same text book every student stared blankly at on their desks. Damn, did this guy know how to read with any emotion? She thought to herself as she listened for a few seconds. He frequently stopped reading to take a sip from his coffee cup. She had already figured out that it was spiked with some kind of liquor. This was definitely a class that any student, straight A or straight F, could sleep through easily. Marissa however hadn't been listening to anything, nor was she sleeping. She had better things to do. Stan was sitting 3 seats in front of her. As she watched his she observed something. He was, probably the only student, listening. He sat looking at his book most likely reading along in his head, looking away every few seconds to take notes in the notebook that sat on his desk. Marybeth sure had picked a wide range of people to be friends with here. She shook her head, then continued to watch him. She didn't know if right now, but she too was being watched.   
  
Stokely sat in the row to the right of Marissa about 2 seats back. She had her eyes glued to Marissa. She could see that she was staring at Stan. It wasn't that she was insecure about her and Stan's relationship, nor was she jealous of other girls looking at him. It was just that, the way she was looking at him. It wasn't love, and it wasn't hate. It was more interest. It was a look that just didn't give Stokely a very good feeling. She kept her eyes on the new girl.  
  
The bell rang a few minutes later signaling the end of class and now a period of 4 minutes before the next class begun. All the students rose to their feet and gathered there things. Marissa stood up and looked over at Stan. He was still sitting finishing his notes. She walked over to him.   
  
"Hey," she said placing her hand on his shoulder gently. He looked up and her and sat back. Then smiled.  
  
"Hey," he paused for a second. "You're new, aren't you?"   
  
"Yeah, I am. This place is kind of confusing you know." He nodded as she said this. She smiled at him.   
  
"Hey if you want me to, I could…" he faded off as Stokely came up next to him.  
  
"Hey babe," she said kissing him on the cheek, then putting her arm around him. She turned to Marissa and gave her a cold stare. Marissa ignored it.  
  
"Oh, this is my girlfriend Stokely." He looked up at Stokely. Then back to Marissa. "This is Marissa."  
  
"Hi," she said giving a very fake smile to Marissa. Marissa smiled back not knowing it was fake.  
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
"Right back at ya." Stokley looked down at Stan. "Ready to go? Class is kind of far."   
  
"Oh, yeah." Stand stood up. "Nice to meet you Marissa." He started walking out of the classroom. Stokely stopped and stared at Marissa.   
  
"You know, I don't know you. So I can't judge you. But I have been judged way too many times without people knowing me so I'm just going to go right ahead. I don't know if you want Stan, or what it is. But I don't trust you. So bitch, you better watch your back." Turning sharply Stokely walked after Stan. Marissa stood there. Maybe it wasn't going to be as easy to make friends with all these people as she had thought it would. She stood for a second longer than left the room.   
  
  
The day had seemed to go on and on. Marissa had had Sokely in one more of her classes and she could feel her staring at her the entire time. Now the day was over, it came as a bit of a relief. Though she wished she could get to know the ones that would talk to her more. But then again, she still had all of the school year to be here, get to know them, and kill them. Get them back for the pain they caused her. Marybeth had been the only alien she had. The only one like her. Now she was alone. They had to pay.   
  
She walked through the school yard towards her car. As she walked she could see some student gathered around a car towards the back of the lot. If you hadn't been out in the parking lot looking around like she was, you wouldn't of noticed it. The trunk was popped up and you could see someone digging through it, the students that stood around it looked a bit nervous. The trunk was slammed down suddenly and a boy stood there holding a bunch of pens. He handed some to each kid, they then handed him money, then they ran from the car. The kid smiled and leaned against his car. She knew this was Zeke. She walked towards him.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. He looked up suddenly surprised.  
  
"Nothing," he said turned away from her and looking innocent. She smiled.  
  
"You don't look like the innocent type. So don't give me that look." He laughed.  
  
"You're right. I'm not." He turned to her and gave her a sly smile. "Wanna see what's inside?" He patted the top of the trunk. She nodded. He opened it up reviling the boxes of scat, porn movies, fake Ids ready to be delivered, condoms, and much more. Her mouth dropped open a bit.  
  
"Wow," she muttered. He definitely wasn't innocent.   
  
"Want anything?" He asked running his hand over it all as if showing off the prize at a game show. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so." He smiled at her. Then moved closer.   
  
"Are you an alien?" As he said this all of her breath caught in her chest and she felt ready to pass out. Did he know? How could he know? Had she done something wrong? Should she have accepted something in there? She knew that the scat would kill her. That's what killed Marybeth and all the other aliens. Her breathing became hard and shallow as she stood there. Then she forced a hard, lifeless laugh.  
  
"No…" That came out to fast. Be more at ease. She thought to herself. "No…I mean, why would you say that?" She forced a smile as she began to sweat. He laughed. Laughing was good, wasn't it?  
  
"Well, the last time I've seen someone as pretty as you…she turned out to be an alien." He smiled again. "So are you an alien?" She just laughed, though it sounded nervous. Yes, she remember Marybeth writing about kissing a boy. It must have been Zeke. Damn, he did sure know how to pick them. One alien after another. She tried to make her laugh sound more natural.   
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but no, I'm not."  
  
"Oh darn." He whispered still smiling. She swallowed feeling nervous. She wasn't sure what to do when he was treating her like this. Please do something she pleaded to him in her mind. "Well, since you're not an alien, can I drive you home?" She glanced back at her own car. She didn't really have a house. It was a hotel. She wouldn't be here all that long. Only long enough to kill all of them without anyone catching onto her being an alien or anyone knowing she was the one killing them. She shook her head and looked down at the ground.  
  
"No, no. I have my own car. Sorry." She turned to walk away but he put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"See you around." She looked back and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, see you around." She walked away and heard him get in his own car. She was shaking. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't become attached to him in this way. She needed to be friends, but not too close of friends. She would kill him eventually. And she definitely couldn't become his girlfriend.   
  
Marissa slowly got into her own car and sat there as she watched Zeke drive away. She needed to make sure that he didn't follow her. She wasn't up for all the explaining that would have to follow. 


	4. Question

Hey everyone who reads this. I just sort of have a question for all of you. No one really seems to be liking the story. At least I don't think so, because it's only gotten 3 reviews. I haven't really ever written on here before but I do know that if people like the story, it gets a lot of reviews. So, should I just sort of end it here? If no one likes it, I'll just start a new one. I mean, a whole new fanfic for The Faculty. If you want me to keep it going, please email me, 1whowrites@whereyoucantfindme.com, and tell me that you want me to keep it going. Thanks. If I do keep it going, because I like the story, and other people want me to keep it, then I'll keep adding regularly. Thanks! 


End file.
